jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Goosebumps is an upcoming crossover to be made by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot The Justice Guardians meet a young teenager named Zach who has moved in to a new neighborhood. He meets Hannah, the daughter of the mysterious Mr. Shivers who warns them to stay away. But one night, Zach goes to save Hannah, believing she may in danger when he hears her scream. But he and the team discover manuscripts of the Goosebumps books. Things go bad when the books are opened, unleashing the stories' monsters!! Now they must stop Slappy and the rest of the monsters before they destroy everything in their path. At the same time, the Justice Guardians must protect Princess Cadence from the monsters. Trivia *Jack Skellington, Batman, Oogie Boogie, Randall, Scarecrow will guest star in this. *Due to being pregnant, Princess Cadence will be protected by the team in this Adventure. Lily will also be protected by the team (mostly by Alexis, Aqua and Midna). *Due to reading the books, Meowth's knowledge of the Goosebumps monsters will come in handy. *Several Heartless Bosses will appear in this Adventure. *Scrat will make several cameos in this. Scenes Jack's Back *Pinkie Pie: This is gonna be one fun Halloween!! *Baby Lily: *giggles* *????: It sure is!!! *(To their surprise, Jack Skellington walks in) *Jeffrey: ...! Jack! *Jack: *smiles* Jaden?! Jeffrey!! *Jeffrey: *smiles* It's great to see you! *Jaden: *smiles* It's been a long time, bone daddy! *chuckles* *Jack: It truly has, my friends! Lawn Gnomes *Zach: Maybe they're friendly. *(A lawn gnome throws a knife at Zach) *Zach: Not friendly! Definitely not friendly!! *DJ: *gulps* *Jaden: Alright gang!!! *activates his Duel Disk* Smash 'em!!!! *Jeffrey: *summons his Keyblade and slices a Lawn Gnome* *Aqua: *summons her Keyblade* Take this you little Munchkins!!! *slices three Lawn Gnomes* *Xion: *summons her Keyblade and slices four Lawn Gnomes* *(A lawn gnome lands on Snowflake's back) *Snowflake: HEY!!! *tries to shake it off* Get off me!!! *DJ: *pounces on the Lawn Gnome* Get away from her!!! *Snowflake: Thanks, DJ! *DJ: Not a problem! *Tammy: *uses her ice breathe to freeze several gnomes in their tracks* *Lea: Burn, baby! *uses his Eternal Flames Chakrams on some Lawn Gnomes* *Xion: *uses Thunder on several Lawn Gnomes* Hey, Lea! Whoever smashes the most Gnomes wins!!! *Lea: *smirks* You're on! *slices some Lawn Gnomes* *Tammy: I'll take some of that action! *freezes some Lawn Gnomes with her ice breath* *Jesse: Go Sapphire Pegasus!!! *(Sapphire Pegasus stomps on several Lawn Gnomes) *Midna: *smashes some Lawn Gnomes with her hair* *Mask: *smashes some Lawn Gnomes with a mallet* Just don't let them hurt Princess Cadence!!! *Rainbow Dash: They'd have to get past us first! *smashes some Lawn Gnomes* *(A lawn gnome leaps at Cadence) *Twilight: *blasts it with her magic* Back off, you creeps!!! *Princess Cadence: Thanks, Twilight! *Alexis: I'll protect you, Cadence!!! *Princess Cadence: *smiles at Alexis* *May: So will I!!! *(May's Venusaur stands in front of Cadence) *B.E.N.: *stands with May's Venusaur* Bring it on, you creepy garden decorations!! *Princess Cadence: Thank you!! *B.E.N.: Happy to help, your highness! *Atticus: How many of these things are there?!?! *Meowth: Unfortunately, hordes of them. *Scamper: It had to be hordes. Why couldn't it have been 3 or 5? *Midna: Keep fighting them! They haven't won yet! *Jack Skellington: Come on, fellas!!! Let's go!!! *Snowflake: Lightning! *summons a lightning storm cloud* Slappy Crosses the Line *Slappy: *smirks* What's this?! Someone's with child?!? Well than, let me give you a baby shower gift!!! *throws a broken bottle at Cadence* *(Jeffrey slashes the bottle with his Keyblade) *Jeffrey: *eyes glow draconically* How dare you?!? *Jaden: *eyes glow yellow and voice changes* You'd attack an expecting mother?!? You awful overgrown toothpick!!! *Aqua: You freak!!! *Slappy: *smirks* What's wrong?! You don't appreciate my kind offer?!? *Aqua: You almost hurt our friend! She's pregnant!! *Tammy: Leave Princess Cadence alone, you piece of rotted driftwood!!! *DJ: *snarls at Slappy* *Slappy: *smirks* Awwwwww. Now you've gone and hurt Slappy's feelings!! *DJ: *growls* *Slappy: I guess I'll just have to hurt you all back!!!! *Xion: *growls* Stay away from them!!! *Twilight: And you stay away from my sister-in-law, you-!!! YOU MONSTER!!!!! *Midna: I say we burn him for firewood! *(The lights flash and Slappy disappears) *Batty: Where did he go?! *Alexis: Protect Cadence!!! *Xion: *stands by Princess Cadence* We won't let him hurt you. *Cadence: *shakes in fear a bit* *Jeffrey: It's okay. I promise. *Cadence: I'm not afraid for me. I'm worried about the baby. *Jeffrey: We'll keep you both safe. *Shining Armor: I promise you dear. That Charlie McCarthy reject will be stopped. *Patch: *growls* *Slappy: *voice echoes* Hey, Keyblade Wielders!!! Remember THIS bad boy?!? *(The Grim Reaper Heartless appears) *Jeffrey: ...! Uh oh! *Nails: ...! *faints* *Midna: Oh, great. Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531